What Happens When Bokuto Cooks
by lilvamp23
Summary: Bokuto just wanted to do something nice for his boyfriends. That is why he decided to cook. Based on his punishment, he definitely plans on cooking more. (Foursome smut. You have been warned).


**Author note** \- I had a couple of requests for a full on smutty sex from my other story What Happens In the Shower and I had always planned on getting there eventually. Here it is. Foursome sex kind of focused around Bokuto because I feel like I've been leaving him out of all the fun lately. Anyways hopefully it isn't too weird. I haven't written smutty sex with four people before.

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own Haikyuu. Nope. Not at all, but boy are those boys fantastic.

* * *

Ow. Fuck. Dammit. Bokuto swore under his breath when he burned his finger for like the 6th freaking time.

Kuroo sat on the bench idly watching people walk by. It's not like he had anything better to do waiting for his boyfriend to get done with work. Oh speak of the devil or angel more like it. Kuroo gave his pretty boyfriend a side grin and stood up. He leaned in for a quick kiss to those ever super soft lips.

"Hey babe. I got you a latte" Kuroo said as he handed over a coffee cup with said latte.

"Mm… thanks" Akaashi replied taking a tentative sip. He didn't want to burn his tongue. That was a very unenjoyable thing especially when his tongue would no doubt be in use later.

While one hand was occupied with the drink, the other hand was kidnapped by Kuroo's manly hand. Fingers were twined together and Akaashi would have it no other way.

"How was work?" Kuroo asked to make some pleasant conversation.

"It was alright. You?"

"Always a delight. Do you know what time Tsukishima gets done tonight?"

They continued that chit chat thing for a while and then just enjoyed being next to each other. Eventually Akaashi wrapped his arm around Kuroo's waist to pull that hot body closer. It was starting to get chilly and what else is better than snuggling when the cool wind blows by.

They got off the elevator and as Kuroo pulled out the keys to their apartment they both took a wiff of the air. "Does it smell like burning?" Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do believe that is the delightful smell we are being presented with right now" Akaashi shrugged.

Neither of them were surprised when they walked into the apartment and into the kitchen. Bokuto looked at them with wide wild golden eyes. His face was covered with flower and god knows what else. Little pieces of food were lying on the floor and was that freaking teriyaki sauce dripping down the wall. Kuroo gave a little shit eating side grin. Akaashi blinked a couple of times looking around.

"Bokuto, I thought we decided you weren't allowed to cook without supervision" Akaashi stared at him unimpressed.

"But AGAKAASHI! I got done early and wanted to surprise you!" Bokuto whined and looked defeated.

Kuroo walked over and kissed that excessively pouty mouth messily. He pulled away with a loud wet pop noise. A trail of saliva connecting them. "And oh what a surprise! Thank you my hooty manly owl" Kuroo beamed at him and ruffled his hair. Which was kind of hard to do. There was a fuck ton of gel in that spiky silver mess. "Now" Kuroo said as he turned him around, pushed gently and gave a nice smack on the ass. "Get out of here and go clean yourself off. I'll finish cooking."

Bokuto visibly wilted. "But I wanted to cook for all of you…"

Akaashi held out his hand. "Come shower with me. I'll help you clean yourself up."

Bokuto's large golden eyes sparkled. He ran up and grabbed Akaashi's hand. "Alright. See you in a little bit Kuroo!"

Kuroo grinned again as Bokuto dragged Akaashi out of the kitchen. He looked around at the mess and his grin morphed into slight exasperation. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this mess?

Bokuto was practically vibrating with excitement and he watched in anticipation as Akaashi stripped out of his clothing. More beautiful pale slightly sun kissed skin started to be exposed and his eyes hungrily devoured every inch. Akaashi had his back to him, so Bokuto got to enjoy watching his back muscles flex as he freed himself of his pants. His eyes glued themselves onto that adorable little tushy and he wiped a little bit of drool off of the corner of his mouth.

Akaashi turned around when he was fully undressed and raised delicate eyebrows at the still very much dressed Bokuto. "Really? I suppose you need some assistance?" Akaashi's eyes twinkled with amusement and crinkled in the corners as a tiny smirk appeared on his very kissable lips if Bokuto had to give an opinion. Akaashi walked over and grabbed the hem of Bokuto's now very much destroyed t-shirt. He was pretty sure even washing it wouldn't remove those outstanding stains. He pulled it up and off in one swift movement. Once Bokuto's muscular chest was exposed, he let his hands roam over it as he kissed Bokuto's neck lovingly.

Bokuto let out a tiny whine and fought the urge to touch Akaashi. He didn't want to interrupt Akaashi's exploring hands. That were slowly moving south. Nimble fingers hooked into the top of his sweatpants as Akaashi sucked gently on his earlobe. Once his pants and boxers were removed Akaashi stepped away from him and Bokuto whined a little louder this time.

Akaashi let out a little chuckle as he turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. He wasn't at all surprised when manly arms wrapped around his waist and full lips started leaving messy wet kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. "So pretty… missed you" Bokuto whispered between his kisses.

"Bokuto we saw each other this morning…" Akaashi said as he tilted his head to the side to let Bokuto ravish his neck. His fingers twined with Bokuto's around his stomach.

"Too long…" Bokuto whispered huskily as he ground against that very fuckable ass in front of him.

Akaashi let out a little moan as he felt Bokuto's excitement. He pulled away and hopped into the shower. "Shower Bokuto."

Bokuto didn't waste a second hopping in after his pretty boyfriend. His hands instantly searching for that supple flesh. Akaashi held his wrists and smiled at him fondly. "Keep your hands to yourself until you are clean." Bokuto frowned, but did as he was told. He leaned into Akaashi's touch as those nimble fingers worked on washing the gel and other unknown substances out of his hair. His own hands lathered up his toned body. The sensation enough to let a little groan out of his mouth. Especially when he started cleaning his most intimate of areas. He wasn't lying when he said he missed this angelic man.

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto groaned again and his eyes fluttered shut. He pulled him gently under the faucet and watched as the water poured and trailed down that hot muscular body. He turned Bokuto around so he could get a nice view of water trailing into the crack of that firm ass. His fingers joined after a moment and Bokuto squeaked and then groaned as Akaashi rubbed him. After a moment or two he pulled his hands away. "Alright. You can wash me now."

Bokuto turned around fast enough that Akaashi worried he'd have whiplash and then hands were touching him everywhere as Bokuto lathered up his body. Fingers trailed firmly over his now fully at attention manhood and down his own crack. A little moan escaped him, but was quickly swallowed up by Bokuto's mouth. Akaashi let himself be maneuvered under the cascading water. He then let himself be pushed up against the shower wall as Bokuto dropped to his knees.

Bokuto eagerly took in Akaashi's dick in one swift go. The tip hit the back of his mouth, but he didn't mind. Out of all of them Bokuto had the deep throat down on lock. His gag reflex pretty much non-existent. He groaned when Akaashi wove his fingers into his hair and gripped tightly.

The groan penetrated deep into Akaashi's nerves and he answered it with the tiniest of moans. Fuck yes. Man did he love when Bokuto went down on him. Out of them, Bokuto was the one that you didn't need to be careful with. The manly owl actually liked having his mouth fucked and that was just what Akaashi planned to do. The grip on the silver hair tightened and his hips thrusted forward.

Bokuto groaned and swallowed around the hard dick in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as Akaashi pulled out and thrusted back in. One of his hands cupped those delectable balls gently as the other hand paid attention to his own raging boner.

Akaashi moaned and let his head fall against the shower wall with a soft thud. His hips eagerly complied with his need to get deeper into that hot wet mouth. Bokuto's tongue worked him on every pass pressing and flicking over the tip. "Ugh…fuck yes… Kot..ah…oh…fuck…" He mumbled incoherently as his hips snapped forward again.

While the two were enjoying their little exploit in the shower, Kuroo was still working on cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and salvaging what he could of the food. He hummed to himself as he re-seasoned the food. He heard the apartment door shut and wasn't surprised when a blonde haired, long legged beauty popped into the kitchen. Delicate elegant blonde eyebrows raised.

"Bokuto tried cooking again, didn't he?" Tsukishima said with some exasperation. A fond little smile played at his lips though.

"Yep" Kuroo answered. "Come here."

Tsukishima complied and let himself be enveloped into a tight hug. He buried his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck and hummed. His own arms wrapped around Kuroo's back. Kuroo placed a gentle kiss on the blonde hair and squeezed that soft squishy tushy.

"There in the shower if you want to join them" Kuroo said as he pulled away and went back to cooking.

Tsukishima looked around and saw the remnants that Kuroo hadn't made it to yet. "I'll finish helping you first."

"God you're such a perfect wifey poo. How'd I get so lucky?" Kuroo gave him a little shit eating grin and Tsukishima just rolled his eyes in return.

They dished up four plates and set the table. By the time they were done, the two shower culprits were joining them. Bokuto looked sheepish when he looked at the other two. "Sorry about the mess… and thank you for finishing up for me" he said softly and scratched the back of his head. His hair was now a floppy silver mess as there was no point in wearing hair gel at night.

Kuroo wrapped his hand around his lower back and pulled him forward. He placed a kiss on those pouty lips. Bokuto could feel the little grin forming as Kuroo kissed him. "No worries my sexy owl. It just means you're taking it up the ass tonight…" Kuroo purred against his lips quietly. He chuckled when large golden eyes snapped open.

"Can we please avoid ass talk when we are about to eat?" Tsukishima said as he sat down at his spot at the table.

"What if we talk about your ass instead?" Akaashi grinned a small grin as he also sat down.

"Please don't" Tsukishima said saltily.

"So…umm… who's taking me tonight?" Bokuto asked. The anticipation in his voice very much evident. Yes he usually tops, but being bottom can be fun too.

"Mm…it's a surprise" Kuroo grinned mischievously. He couldn't fathom how Bokuto didn't realize who would be claiming him tonight. For fucks sakes he was the one that cleaned up that horrid mess. He was going to destroy that firm ass.

They made idle chit chat as they ate dinner. No more ass talk per their beautiful blonde. When they were done, Akaashi and Bokuto cleaned up the dishes as Kuroo twined his fingers with long delicate fingers belonging to their sexy blonde. He pulled Tsukishima to the bathroom and kissed him gently as he stripped him first. He then worked on his own clothes.

"So…I assume you plan on claiming Bokuto's ass tonight?" Tsukishima asked as he stepped into the shower.

"Yep" Kuroo answered as he joined Tsukishima in the shower and wrapped his arms around his front. He placed loving kisses and nips against delicate pale skin as he started a slow rubbing motion with his hips. One hand reaching around to stroke…uh…clean Tsukishima's junk.

Tsukishima let his head fall against the broader shoulder of the man behind with a low groan. His hips reciprocating the slow rubbing. "Ahh…Kuroo… if you keep this up…I won't be able to wait…" He said breathlessly as his hands moved over his chest with the body wash.

Kuroo let out a little growl and squeezed harder as he moved his hand quicker. His hips pressing firmer against that soft ass. Tsukishima moaned again as he thrusted into the hand stroking him. His hands momentarily forgetting they were supposed to be washing as they reached behind him and clasped unto a firm ass squeezing hungrily. "Fuck…" he moaned again as Kuroo thumbed his slit.

"Cum for me Tsukki…" Kuroo purred into his neck before biting onto his elegant shoulder. "I want to feel it in-between my fingers coating them. I want to see it trailing down the drain."

Tsukishima's hips snapped forward and he breathed heavily as Kuroo trailed his tongue and teeth against his neck. Another moan tore from his throat when Kuroo bit on his earlobe and prodded at his entrance with a finger.

"Fuck Akaashi…this is hot…" Bokuto whispered on the other side of the clear shower curtain.

"Mm…yes it is…" Akaashi said back as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. His eyes never leaving the two grinding in the shower.

Another moan escaped Tsukishima as Kuroo's prodding finger was no longer caressing, but pushing in and then out only to repeat the motion. His hand stroking faster and matching the thrusting of his finger. His teeth nipped at the back of Tsukishima's neck. With a couple more strokes and finger thrusts, Tsukishima was spent and shooting his cum all over Kuroo's hand and the shower floor. His head was thrown back as a long quiet moan escaped his parted lips. Kuroo stroked slowly as he finished and then pulled him under the water spray smacking his ass in the process.

Tsukishima finished rinsing off and stepped out of the shower. Akaashi wrapped a towel around him as Bokuto grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair. Kuroo finished lathering and rinsing. He stepped out and received the same treatment. He grinned through the whole process pulling Akaashi in for a quick kiss. He then waggled his eyebrows at Bokuto and grabbed him. He spun him around and pressed his boner against Bokuto's ass. "Ready my dear?"

Bokuto swallowed and nodded. He let Kuroo pull him by the hand and throw him on the bed. Kuroo hovered over him and kissed him urgently. His tongue prodded the crease in Bokuto's lips and Bokuto obeyed eagerly parting his lips for that invading tongue. Bokuto shivered as Kuroo's tongue trailed against the roof of his mouth and his hands pushed up his shirt. He felt another pair of hands hook into the top of the waist band of his shorts and he lifted his hips obediently for them to be pulled off. A moan escaped him being swallowed by Kuroo's mouth as Tsukishima's hand stroked him. He knew it was Tsukishima's hand as it was smooth and the fingers were long. Kuroo's tongue played aggressively with his and he reciprocated just as aggressively.

Eventually Kuroo pulled away and Bokuto watched with lidded eyes as a naked Akaashi tossed him a bottle of lube. He obeyed silently as Tsukishima pulled him to a sitting position and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Yes usually he was on top and in charge, but this was also fucking hot being manhandled by three fucking hot men. He watched as Kuroo coated his fingers and grinned at him roguishly. Akaashi pushed him back down to a lying position and kissed him. Bokuto's fingers pushed into the soft curly black hair pulling him closer. He groaned when he felt Tsukishima kiss and nip at his neck. The blonde's fingers leaving feather light caresses along his chest.

"Hold on a minute..." Kuroo said in a wicked voice. Bokuto felt him step off of the bed. He opened his eyes when Akaashi pulled away to watch Kuroo. He tried to sit up, so he could see, but Akaashi and Tsukishima both held him down by his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Bokuto asked a little breathlessly. He swallowed when Tsukishima's golden honey eyes looked into his and sparkled wickedly. A little wicked grin playing at his mouth. He glanced at Akaashi who was also sporting a little smirk.

"Shut your eyes Bokuto" Akaashi said firmly and Bokuto complied. He felt his head being raised slightly and complied. He then felt the blindfold being tied around his eyes. His wrists were also grabbed and tied together with a silky material.

"Hey hey hey. I'm not sure if I'm ok with this…" Bokuto said quickly. A tiny bit of panic setting in. And as quickly as he had been tied up all hands were removed from his body and he couldn't feel anyone's presence. A shiver wracked his body.

"Fuck" Kuroo mumbled. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Agreed" Akaashi said in a low voice.

A whine escaped Bokuto as a feather light touch moved down the center of his chest stopping below his belly button. He could tell it was Akaashi because even though the finger was soft, there was a slight calloused feeling to it. He shivered again when another finger trailed up his leg and ending on his inner thigh. That finger belonged to Tsukishima.

"Shit look at him shiver for us…" Kuroo purred huskily. Bokuto felt the bed shift again and then felt his legs being pushed apart. He squeaked when he felt a little bite on his inner thigh. A low growl escaped said biter and Bokuto knew it was Kuroo biting him.

He was just about to say something when he felt warm breath on his ear and a soft tongue trail against it. His body twitched in response. His mouth parted to take a deep breath, but was blocked by someone else's mouth. A soft wet tongue invaded his mouth and he moaned again as the tongue trailed against his teeth and fingers trailed down his chest stopping to pinch a nipple. He could tell it was Tsukishima kissing him right now with how controlled it was. No extra spit. Just the right amount of pressure.

His hips bucked again as Kuroo moved his biting up his thigh to the spot below his belly button. "Fuck…" Bokuto moaned pulling away from Tsukishima's mouth and taking a deep breath. It didn't last long before Tsukishima grabbed his chin firmly holding him in place and kissing him again. Akaashi was still trailing his tongue across his neck and his hands were caressing his stomach. Bokuto squirmed at the ticklish feeling and squeaked when he felt a lubed finger press into him. His hips raising off the bed.

"Shh…relax Bokuto…Let us take care of you" Akaashi whispered into his ear. He licked the ear once before blowing gently on it. Bokuto whined again. His hands were reaching from Kuroo's hair as wet kisses were place against his length and Kuroo's finger twirled inside of him. His wrists were caught though and were pulled up over his head. The silky fabric rubbing against them in the process. Thankfully Tsukishima's mouth had to detach for the movement to be carried out and Bokuto panted heavily trying to get much needed air to his lungs. His head had started to feel fuzzy and his body was feeling airy at the moment. He felt like his was floating.

He groaned loudly as Kuroo's sucked him in fully and thrusted a finger hard. Two mouths bit down on his collarbone and pinched his nipples. "AHHH… FUCK… a…ahh…" He cried out and his hips thrusted pushing him deeper into Kuroo's mouth until he was hitting the back of it. His hips were just falling back down when Kuroo added another finger and pushed back in causing him to lift his hips once again digging his heels into the mattress. They slipped on the sheets and he fell back down. Kuroo hummed around him. The vibrations penetrated deep and then Kuroo's fingers curled and brushed his prostrate. He let out a quiet groan which was promptly shut up by Akaashi's mouth on his. Fingers dove into his hair and yanked his head back. His lips parted to cry out in pleasure, but it was blocked by an invading tongue plunging deep into his mouth.

Akaashi continued to assault his mouth with his tongue. He caressed the roof of his mouth and dodged Bokuto's tongue as it tried to play with his. Tsukishima continued to nip down his chest until he was biting his nipple and flicking it with his tongue. Bokuto's mind was splintered so badly that he couldn't process any of the different touches and they blurred together. He had no idea when Kuroo added a third finger. His body was squirming and writhing and he was desperately trying to get air back into his lungs.

Kuroo could feel him getting harder and harder by the second. He pulled off and removed his fingers. Bokuto groaned at the loss of touch. "Ok. He's ready. Up."

He groaned again as he felt Akaashi and Tsukishima shift and get off of the bed. His mind thoroughly broken and confused. His body shivered from the lack of body heat.

"So how are we doing this?" Tsukishima asked.

"Well I'm going here. You could go there and you there" Kuroo answered all business man like.

Bokuto whined and tried to reach out with his hands to touch someone. He felt oh so lonely on the bed and his body was thrumming with anticipation. His fingers skimmed soft skin before it quickly retreated.

"I'd kind of prefer here" Tsukishima said.

"Alright I'll go here then. Afterwards though I'm going to be here" Akaashi responded. Bokuto heard Tsukishima squeak and his dick twitched in response.

"Ok sounds like a plan" Kuroo responded. Bokuto sighed in pleasure as he felt someone crawl on top of him. His bound hands reaching up to feel hard abs. He knew it was Kuroo by the feel of his body and it was completely reinforced by the demanding kiss that had teeth clanking against each other. "Now Bokuto I'm going to untie your hands, but you aren't allowed to touch or grab is that understood?" Kuroo purred against his mouth and pulled his lower lip into his mouth letting his teeth scrape against it. Bokuto whined and carefully nodded his head. "Hmm… I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"No touching got it" Bokuto said breathlessly as he pulled his hands away from caressing Kuroo's abs.

"Good" Kuroo sat back straddling his hips. Bokuto groaned at the friction. He held his hands up and let Kuroo untie him and fought the urge to grab at Kuroo when he climbed off of him. Kuroo used his hands to direct him until he was on his hands and knees. Kuroo hummed his pleasure and kissed his ass cheek. Bokuto felt a body wiggle in-between his legs causing them to spread further. Another body shimmied in-between his arms and he had to adjust his weight to avoid losing his balance.

He cried out in pleasure as a tongue licked up his length and circled his tip. Strong hands gripped his hips lifting him slightly as other hands wove into his hair. He heard the cap of the lube bottle and some squelchy sounds before he could feel a very big prodding at his back door.

"Relax Bokuto" Akaashi said as he wound his tongue around his rigid length again. Bokuto let out a little whine. If Akaashi was in-between his legs, that mean Tsukishima was in-between his arms. He leaned down until he felt Tsukishima and then he opened his mouth and descended on the hard piece of flesh. Tsukishima groaned and gripped his hair tighter. Bokuto groaned around him as Kuroo pushed in past the first resistance. He took a couple of deep breaths through his nose and focused on relaxing and the feel of Akaashi running his tongue and hand along him.

After a couple of minutes of Bokuto adjusting to the feeling of being filled and Akaashi stroking him, he hummed and pulled slightly up on Tsukishima's dick pressing hard with his tongue. Kuroo let out a breathless chuckle and rocked his hips causing Bokuto to descend once more onto Tsukishima. The blonde groaned and his hips lifted slightly. The hand that Akaashi was stroking him with gripped tighter and Bokuto felt the roof of his mouth. The action repeated itself slowly. Then Kuroo adjusted his grip and angle as he pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward. Bokuto groaned and tried to swallow as Tsukishima's dick was shoved forcibly down his throat. Spit trickled out the edges though despite his best efforts. Akaashi's own mouth moved with him and his tongue twirled. Before any of them could adjust properly or have time to collect any thoughts, Kuroo was slamming back in.

The whole process got sloppier as Kuroo picked up the pace. Spit dribbled out of Bokuto's mouth and he had to suck in mouthfuls of air to keep from passing out. Akaashi was having trouble not gagging on the dick being shoved into his mouth and pulled back until his lips and tongue were the only thing touching. He let his hand do the majority of the work. He could feel Bokuto getting close, so he continued to run his tongue along his slit. Kuroo was gripping hard and snapping his hips. Sweat trickled down his toned body and he grunted every so often.

Within a couple of moments, Bokuto's body was shaking and he was crying out in pleasure around Tsukishima's dick. Akaashi sucked and swallowed as Bokuto's enjoyment flooded his mouth.

"Fuck, so tight" Kuroo groaned as he fought the tight resistance as it pulsed around him. "Damn don't want my dick to leave you huh Bokuto? You're holding onto me so tightly. Fuck yes…"

Bokuto whined at the overstimulation of Kuroo pounding into him and Akaashi tonguing him. He felt Akaashi shift underneath of him a couple of seconds later. He felt a couple of fingers play around his mouth collecting saliva and then he felt Tsukishima's hips lift and he heard a moan escape from the mouth above him. He heard Kuroo's breathing pick up and felt the increased pace becoming erratic. A moment later Kuroo was buried deep inside of him and he could feel Kuroo's orgasm rip through him.

Bokuto continued to suck and bob on Tsukishima's length as more moans poured from the blonde's mouth. Tsukishima gripped his hair tightly and thrusted up into his mouth with a loud groan. His seed shooting straight down Bokuto's throat. When the hips stilled and Tsukishima dropped back down the mattress, Bokuto pulled off and carefully rolled to his side to avoid crushing Akaashi underneath of him.

He breathed heavily finally having nothing blocking his air passageway. He felt Kuroo curl up behind him and wrap one arm around his stomach as the other one worked on removing Bokuto's blind fold. "Ready for a show?" he whispered into Bokuto's ear. Kuroo kissed his shoulder as the blind fold dropped. Golden eyes blinked as they readjusted to the light.

Akaashi was in-between Tsukishima's long legs and he was kissing him gently as his fingers worked on stretching him. Bokuto watched with wide as Akaashi popped the top of the lube and coated his length with one hand. He then adjusted Tsukishima's hips and aligned himself before pushing in. Tsukishima arched his back beautifully as his head tilted backwards. Akaashi peppered his neck and chest with kisses as he pushed further. Eventually Tsukishima fell back on the bed with a flop and Akaashi gripped his hips before rocking his own out and then back in. Tsukishima grunted at the feeling and his eyes screwed shut.

"Can I touch now?" Bokuto whispered and looked at Kuroo with wide hopeful golden eyes.

"I suppose" Kuroo gave him a side grin before kissing him and the cheek. Bokuto shimmied over to the two currently fucking and kissed Tsukishima's panting mouth as his hands trailed over the lithe pale body. Tsukishima groaned and grasped at the back of his head. Kuroo propped himself up on his knees and carefully pulled Akaashi in for a kiss. His tongue trailing softly against the plump lips. Akaashi hummed in pleasure and opened his mouth as his hips snapped back forward. Tsukishima's back arched and Bokuto twisted an excited nipple. It didn't take long before Akaashi was breathing heavily and Kuroo detached his mouth in order to leave loving nips along his neck. Akaashi groaned and snapped his hips again as his head tilted to the side allowing Kuroo's adventuring tongue to taste him. Kuroo bit down on his shoulder and Akaashi's hips stuttered. Another moan was torn from him and his body shook as he orgasmed into that beautiful tight space. He pulled out slowly and flopped against Kuroo's muscular build.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around him lovingly and after Akaashi caught his breath, he pulled him up gently on the bed next to where Bokuto was laying. Tsukishima had rolled onto his side and Bokuto was curled around him. Akaashi laid next to the two on his back and watched as Kuroo pulled the blanket over the three of them. Kuroo then climbed underneath and wrapped his arms around Akaashi who was snuggling up against his chest.

Bokuto sighed in pleasure as his breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut. If this is what happens when he cooks, he is definitely cooking more often.


End file.
